


Movie Night

by AppleJuiceisboss



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiceisboss/pseuds/AppleJuiceisboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor finds out that his newly acquired boyfriend has never seen any of the Harry Potter movies, he's determined to change that by having an all night Harry Potter marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It started in science, the class went off on a tangent, several people bringing up the subject of which Harry Potter movie was their favorite, and it basically turned into a debate. That Jude stood silent for. As he was quiet in class anyway, no one thought much of this, not even Connor. Maybe Jude didn't like Harry Potter. He'd also looked tired on that Friday morning, so he didn't push him to talk. It wasn't until after class that Jude spoke to the slightly taller boy, looking at him. 

"What's so great about the Harry Potter movies? I've never seen them." Jude stated. None of the houses he'd previously stayed at allowed him and Callie to watch much, if any. With his moms, he was allowed, but he'd never really been intrigued by the thought of watching them, so he didn't. Connor looked surprised, although that was an understatement. Pretty much everyone in the modern world had seen at least one, even if they liked it or not. 

"Okay, I know what we're doing tonight." he declared to Jude, who rolled his eyes almost affectionately. Although their relationship was a secret, anyone with a half of a brain could figure out they were in no way platonic. They walked dangerously close all the time, by dangerously it meant that sometimes Connor got Jude's foot with his crutches. 

"No, I'm serious, I'm gonna borrow all eight DVDs from my mom, and we're gonna spend all night watching them. You don't get a say." the blonde grinned at his boyfriend as they sat down. There really was no convincing Connor of anything once he got stuck on an idea, it reminded Jude of his mom and he liked that a lot. 

"Fine, we'll watch them." he chuckled just a little, grin reflecting Connor's. "But we're not putting that gross cheese powder on our popcorn again." At that Connor held out his hand to shake, and Jude shook it a little, warmth radiating through both their fingers at the brief contact, and it slightly lingered.

"Deal."

-

It had been a little bit of a shock for the two when Adam had agreed to let Connor spend the night at the Adams-Foster house. After all, he'd been so adamant about them not seeing one another whatsoever only a couple weeks ago. But he and Connor had sat down and had a long talk about it. Though he was clearly very uncomfortable with the thought of them dating, he was trying to accept it, albeit slowly. There was a condition that they had to have bedroom doors open, and since that was already an established rule, it wasn't much of a problem, and the boys couldn't protest. And of course, when the boy was dropped off at the house with all eight movies in his bag, he'd been reminded that 'there was to be no funny business.' though neither of them actually had an interest in taking their relationship farther than the couple minute long bout of lingering kisses they'd had in the backyard after school a week or so ago. 

Connor just walked in by then, and was greeted by Jude, who'd heard the car pull up. They'd planned to start a little after six, so with nothing else to do, they went up to Jude and Jesus' room to play with Jude's iPad. After a hearty dinner of a chicken Alfredo casserole and a game of Clue with Callie and Mariana, Jude and Connor set up camp on the couch, bringing down a couple comforters and pillows. It'd be a tight squeeze with both being growing teenage boys, but their cuddling definitely meant that they took up less space. Jude made popcorn and brought out a couple cans of soda whilst Connor set up the first movie, The Sorcerer's Stone. They settled back onto the couch together, sitting up for then. Jude moved to lean on Connor's shoulder, and the other's arm came to rest around the slight waist of the dark haired boy. 

-  
It was around maybe two in the morning, and Jude and Connor had switched to laying down on the couch under a blanket, Connor laying behind Jude with his head on his shoulder and arm draped over his waist. Connor had been awake, except when he wasn't. Jude looked over at him when he felt Connor relax completely against him, not surprised to hear quiet snoring of the other. He smiled a bit at him taking his hand into his and squeezing it while the other slept. They were comfortable and happy where they were, squished together on the worn couch, watching a movie series about a boy that overcame challenges too old for him. 

Jude wasn't tired whatsoever, and only had to move once to change the DVD to the final movie. It only disturbed Connor a little bit and he grunted sleepily until the shorter came back, and he happily fell back into a deep sleep once again. Although Jude felt it was really late and he should have already tried to sleep, the series was admittedly addicting, and he felt as if he needed it to finish in order to be able to sleep. 

The birds were just starting to chirp as Jude moved to turn the TV off, satisfied in his watching endeavor. He'd finished all eight movies, and he needed some serious sleep. His eyes had started to droop, but he held out, choosing to finish off Connor's can of flat Mountain Dew instead of trying to sleep. He rolled over in the broad arms, moving to bury his head in the pillow next to Connor's head, not letting go of his hand. Jude fell asleep like this. Adam had said they couldn't share a bed, he said nothing about a couch. 

-  
Stef Adams Foster got up around 6 in the morning, as usual, to get ready for work. She ventured downstairs to get some coffee started for Lena when she got up as well, fully intending to pass the living room. Jude had asked if he and Connor could use the couch to watch a movie before bed, and they'd agreed. But she glanced into the room and smiled slightly at what her son had found. The boys were intertwined together, Connor's mouth hanging wide open as he held onto Jude in his sleep. She couldn't see her son's face, but by his body language, the 13 year old looked completely content. She stood there for another moment before padding quiet to the kitchen, definitely not wanting to wake them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is post season 2 finale! And since we know that jude's hesitant about their relationship coming out and the new season hasn't started yet, we're going to assume it's a secret that they're dating to their peers.


End file.
